


I really need a drink

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cas suddenly shows up, Dean and Lydia pretend to be father and daughter, F/M, Humor, Lydia the banshee, Murder, Mystery, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, a few dead people, and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case when suddenly the kid from Beacon Hills shows up with his Banshee friend.<br/>And it seems they might actually be usefull.</p>
<p>So when the Stilinski kid suddenly turned up at their motel room, with the hot banshee, he was lost for words.</p>
<p>‘How the fuck did you find us?’ Sam asks, looking at the kid and the girl.<br/>‘My dad’s the sheriff, I ran your plates’ he says matter of fact, ‘You should really change those, though. You know, being on the run and all.'<br/>‘Who says we’re on the run?’ Dean says, as the pair walks in.<br/>‘Your police record’ Lydia replies, taking a look at the room they’ve walked into, ‘This place is disgusting’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Uhm, Banshee – girl?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Yeah, good’ Stiles checks his watch, ‘We’re staying in the room next door’.  
> ‘Okay, just knock if you get in any trouble’ Lydia says, and Dean scoffs.  
> ‘How about you knock on our door when you get in trouble?’ he says, ‘We can manage ourselves, Lydia’  
> ‘Sure. Congrats on remembering my name Dean’ she turns to Sam, nods and then the pair leaves the room.

‘I could really use a drink right now’ Dean mutters as they drive out of the little town. Somehow Sheriff Stilinski had gotten them out of jail, no thanks to the douchebag FBI agent McCall. The idea was easy and well played, pretend they got transferred, lose some paperwork. And the weird thing, the sheriff’s kid was the one who came up with the whole plan.

That kid was so smart it almost scared Dean.

‘I get your drift’ Sam replies, throwing the files on the backseat of the impala, ‘That town is the weirdest place ever’

‘Don’t mind the town, Sammy’ Dean says, turning a right, ‘What about those fucking kids? They got half a zoo there. I’ll admit, that banshee chick was pretty hot, but the hell!’

‘The banshee kid was 17, Dean!’ Sam remarks, ‘Seventeen’

‘Yeah, I know’ he says, parking the car at a motel to turn in for the night, ‘Doesn’t mean she wasn’t hot’ he grins.

‘It’s just fucked up that they’re teenagers dealing with werepanthers, werewolves… foxes, coyotes’ Sam sighs, ‘I guess the name does the town justice huh?’

‘Pretty much’ Dean gets out of the car, ‘Now let’s get some shuteye, that sheriff’s kid was exhausting’

 

 

 

That was 6 months ago. And up until that moment, the kid doesn’t even cross Dean’s mind, at all. Okay, maybe he thought about the piece of shit when they were questioning some jock about a ghost. And he might have crossed his mind that time they were testing that girl for possession. But that’s it. He hadn’t thought about the kid at all.

So when the kid suddenly turned up at their motel room, with the hot banshee, he was lost for words.

‘How the fuck did you find us?’ Sam asks, looking at the kid and the girl.

‘My dad’s the sheriff, I ran your plates’ he says matter of fact, ‘You should really change those, though. You know, being on the run and all’

‘Who says we’re on the run?’ Dean says, as the pair walks in.

‘Your police record’ Lydia replies, taking a look at the room they’ve walked into, ‘This place is disgusting’

‘Not your taste, little princess?’ Dean comments, she just shoots him an annoyed look and Dean cowers.

‘Now we know how you found us, second question. Why are you here?’ Sam asks, ‘And why is she here?’

‘She has a name’ Lydia says, crossing her arms.

‘Uhm. Banshee-girl?’ Dean asks, Sam shakes his head at him, signaling that that’s probably not a good idea. But as always, he’s too late. The girl, however, isn’t very impressed by his comment.

‘Close, bozo, it’s Lydia. Kinda rude to forget my name, Dean, since I remember yours’ she turns to Sam, ‘Is he always that ignorant?’

‘Pretty much’ he confirms, and Stiles grins.

‘What does your girlfriend think about you going on a roadtrip with her?’ Dean nods at the Banshee, and Stiles just shrugs.

‘She’s coming later, after arranging her dad’s will, paperwork shit like that. I wanted to stay, but she insisted I came here with Lydia’ he says, ‘My girl trusts me’

‘Wait’ Sam looks at Lydia again, ‘So she wanted to come find us? Why?’

‘I don’t know’ Lydia says, ‘I had a feeling I needed to get to you guys’

‘What for? Do you need help with the werepanther?’ Sam asks, Stiles laughs.

‘Nah, she’s okay. Turns out she wasn’t actually behind all that, just a used as a weapon by Deucalion’ he explains, causing both brothers to raise an eyebrow, ‘Hell, they even released Peter Hale’

‘Don’t talk about him, he gives me the creeps’ Lydia says.

‘Why?’ Dean asks, ‘What’d he do to you?’

‘He sort of brain washed me and made me bring him back from the dead causing me to become a Banshee’ she says, ‘So shut up about the creep. I hate him. I’m glad he’s dead’.

‘Luckily for you, so is Malia’ Stiles says, Lydia smiles at him and nods.

‘Okay, so you’re not here for us to fix your fucked up town, what are you here for?’ Sam asks, trying to get back to the point.

‘I don’t know’ Lydia says, ‘It doesn’t work like that. I get feelings. And mostly they lead me to dead bodies’

‘Wow, that seems like the crapiest superpower _ever’_ Dean comments.

‘Tell me about it’ she sighs, ‘Look, normally I’d scream. But when I scream, it tends to draw the monsters out, so I don’t think that’s a good idea, since you guys hunt monsters’

‘Evil monsters’ Sam corrects, ‘and Demons. Angels too, nowadays’

‘Well, except Castiel’ Dean grins.

‘Yeah, obviously, Dean’ Sam sighs, ‘Look, if we’re not gonna get to the bottom of this tonight, we should get some sleep’

‘Yeah, good’ Stiles checks his watch, ‘We’re staying in the room next door’.

‘Okay, just knock if you get in any trouble’ Lydia says, and Dean scoffs.

‘How about you knock on our door when you get in trouble?’ he says, ‘We can manage ourselves, Lydia’

‘Sure. Congrats on remembering my name _Dean’_ she turns to Sam, nods and then the pair leaves the room.

 

Lydia throws her bag on the bed and looks through it for her sleeping attire. ‘I really don’t like motels’ she sighs, ‘remember last time we were in a motel?’

‘Yes’ Stiles smiles at her, ‘I googled this one, though. No fucked up suicides.’

‘Good, cause if anyone tries to attack themselves with a handsaw, I’m out of here’ she says, walking into the bathroom to get changed, ‘Dead people, or not’.


	2. 'It’s cool, just nightmares'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What’s that noise?’ Sam asks, turning on the light and checking the time. It’s half past 3 at night.  
> ‘It’s coming from the next room’ Dean says, automatically grabbing his gun, ‘Should we go check?’  
> ‘Probably’ he answers, Sam grabs his knife from under his pillow, and the brothers get to the room next door.
> 
> The Winchesters get worried when they hear screaming.  
> People from Beacon Hills, not so much

‘What’s that noise?’ Sam asks, turning on the light and checking the time. It’s half past 3 at night.

‘It’s coming from the next room’ Dean says, automatically grabbing his gun, ‘Should we go check?’

‘Probably’ he answers, Sam grabs his knife from under his pillow, and the brothers get to the room next door.

‘Kids’ Dean says, knocking on the door, ‘Everything okay in there?’

There’s no response, another shout, and then the door opens and they are greeted by Stiles in his boxers. He’s skinny, but muscled. But that’s not what the brothers notice about him. They notice the light bruising, the almost healed bite marks and the fresh scratches on his chest. Dean suddenly remembered that he was dating a coyote, and shakes his head to get rid of the image he suddenly formed in his mind.

‘Dude, what’s with the gun?’ he asks, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

‘What’s with the screaming?’ Sam asks, he sighs and opens the door a bit further.

‘It’s cool, just nightmares’ he says, ‘Don’t throw a hissy fit’

‘Cool? Just nightmares? What the fuck is she dreaming about?’ Dean asks, actually sounding concerned about the girl.

‘Well, her boyfriend and her best friend died a few months ago. Her ex-boyfriend got bitten, but turned into a Kamina before turning into a werewolf. She got tied up and strangled by the Darach, and kidnapped by the nogitsune who was trying to lure us there to kill us all’ he says, counting on his fingers, ‘So, probably about one of those things’

‘Nogitsune’ Sam says slowly, ‘I thought you were the nogitsune’

‘Yeah. It possessed me, but then Lydia and Scott got into my brain and separated us, and then there was 2 of me. me me, and evil nogitsune me’ he sighs, rubbing his eyes again.

‘Huh! Okay then’ Dean says, looking into the room, ‘Can’t you make her stop?’

‘Yeah, sorry, no. I can’t seem to wake her up. Normally it’s not that difficult, but she hasn’t actually slept in a few days, so better to let her scream’ he says. He turns around and glances at Lydia again, twisting and turning in her bed, and he looks really worried about her.

‘Deaton had something to help her sleep, I’ll call him in the morning and ask how to make it’ he says, ‘Hope she didn’t wake you’

‘Wait… she didn’t wake you?’ Dean asks, incredulous.

‘Nah. I used to sleep in hospitals when my mom was dying, I sleep through almost anything’ he says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, ‘anything else?’

‘Yeah. You are armed, right?’ Sam asks, looking around the room again.

‘Yes’ he says, and as he steps back he reveals a baseball bat in his right hand.

‘A baseball bat?’ Dean scoffs, to which Stiles responds by swinging it towards him and Dean ducks.

‘Yeah, a baseball bat’ he says, ‘Saved my ass a couple of times, I’m sticking with it’.

‘Good for you kid’ Sam says, ‘Sorry to bother you’.

‘Yeah, nighty night, bozos’ he says, before closing the door.

 

 

‘So’ Stiles leans back on his bed, reaching for his socks on the bedside table, ‘How’d you sleep?’

‘More or less okay’ she says, ‘Did I scream a lot?’

‘Yes. Even woke up the Winchesters next doo. I called Deaton though, he gave me a list for the drink he’s been making you’ he says, ‘Mostly herbs, I’m guessing the idiot brothers might know where to get them’ he hands her the note and she looks it over.

‘They’ll probably have it on them’ she says, ‘They use those in hex-bags, and they had some on their bed last night’

‘How do you even know that?’ Stiles asks, in constant amazement of the redhead.

‘I read’ she smiles, ‘I also eat. When I’m hungry, I’m hungry’

As if on cue there’s a knock on the door, and it’s the two brothers.

‘Hija, we were gonna grab some breakfast, wanna tag along? Maybe we can see what forces brought you here’ Dean says, Lydia smiles and nods.

‘Yes, I’m starving’ she grabs her bag, ‘Also, we’re going to need your hex-bag. Or at least some of the herbs you use in them’

‘Yeah, fine. Breakfast first’ Dean says, and Stiles can’t disagree with that, especially not because that’s when his stomach decided to growl.


	3. 'Hell… she has claws.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to make fun of Stiles for getting his girlfriend to help him out.  
> It doesn't really stick

They take place in the Diner, Stiles immediately gets a phone call and gets up to take it.

‘Heja, babe’ he smiles as he hears Malia’s voice.

‘Some diner, it has a red crown. Eggs on special’ he says, looking around, ‘How did it go?’

Another pause, ‘So, how’s Derek?’ he grins, ‘And his boyfriend?’

‘Well, I’ll see you in… when will you get here?’ he asks, checking his watch, ‘Okay, thirty minutes’

Dean grins at him as he sits back down, ‘Need your girlfriend to back you up, huh?’ he asks, trying to make fun of the boy. But it doesn’t work.

‘Yes, I do’ he says, ‘She’s a werecoyote. Super hearing, super speed, super strength, super smell, hell… she has claws. All I have is skin, bones and a bat. So yes, I need her to back me up’

‘Oh’ Dean quiets down and orders the eggs and bacon, Lydia goes for yoghurt and fruit, so does Sam. Stiles goes for a burger.

‘Claws huh?’ Sam asks, glancing at the boy in curiosity.  He’d met the girl when they were in Beacon Hills a few months back, and even then he couldn’t figure out why they were together. They seemingly had nothing in common, yet somehow they were mad about each other.

‘How’d you to meet?’ Dean asks, ‘School?’

‘Nah’ Stiles says, as he takes a bite from his burger, ‘Woods. She’d been stuck as a coyote for 13 years, we tracked her down, Scott scared her back into her human body… and then a few months later we were at the nuthouse together’

Dean actually almost chokes on his eggs at that comment, ‘The nuthouse?’ he asks, ‘That clears up a few things’

‘Hey’ Lydia gives him an angry look, ‘he was possessed, don’t make fun of my friend, asshole’.

Dean looks at her, a bit taken aback. Apparently not only kittens have claws, banshees do too.

‘Okay’ Stiles gets up, ‘I’m gonna hit the can, Lydia, try not to hurt the kiddos while I’m gone’

 

‘Okay’ Sam leans forward as soon as Stiles is out of hearing range, ‘How the hell did he get into the pack?’

‘You say that as if it’s something strange’ she says, tilting her head a bit, ‘It’s Stiles. He belongs with us’

‘Yeah, I get that he’s your friend. But he’s skinny, scrawny, weak… he looks like he could break if there’s a bit of wind on’

‘He’s stronger than he looks’ he says, ‘Last year, he sacrificed himself to save his dad. Was technically dead for 14 hours before we brought them back… he saved me a few times’

‘He sacrificed himself?’ Dean asks, maybe the kid deserved some credit.

‘Stiles is smart. He tends to see the whole picture when we’re still looking for the pieces of the puzzle’ she smiles, ‘And he’s sweet. When I was in the hospital, he stayed with me until I woke up’

‘I’m guessing he had a crush on you?’ Sam says, Lydia smiles at him.

‘Have you seen me?’ she replies, ‘Everyone had a crush on me. Trust me, you’ll miss him when he’s gone’

 

‘Hey’ Stiles sits down again, ‘I just thought of something. You guys are here to investigate those murders, right? The ones where the insides are turned into slushees?’

‘Uhm, yeah… How do you know?’ Dean asks, the boy just dismisses the remark with a wave of his hand.

‘I just heard some guy in the bathroom talk about it. He said that there’ve been a lot of animal sightings lately. In the town square. He was with animal control.’ He says.

‘So?’ Sam shrugs.

‘Maybe you haven’t noticed, but there aren’t any woods in this area’ he says, ‘Once is a crazy person, two times is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. 5 times is a fucking conspiracy’.

Sam stares at the kid, and suddenly the thing Lydia said earlier made sense, the kid is smart. And curious enough to listen in on people.

‘He makes a point. How do you want to…’ Sam starts, but Stiles gets up halfway through his explanation.

His girlfriend arrived, and he welcomes her with a hug, a kiss and a whisper in her ear that makes her giggle. Then she joins them and Stiles takes over the conversation.

‘I was thinking we could go there’ he says, signaling him and his two friends, ‘Lydia can zone in on the supernatural frequency, and Malia can sniff something out’

‘Why would they let you in there?’ Dean asks, ‘Do you have a fake ID?’

‘No’ Stiles sighs, ‘I’m a kid. I just walk in there with a sad face and ask if they’d heard anything about my puppy that ran away. Duh’.

‘Fine’ Sam sighs, ‘Meet up at the motel afterwards?’

‘Ok’ Lydia gets up, pulling out some cash for breakfast, ‘What are you two gonna be doing?’

‘We’re going to crash a crime scene’ Sam says, as he and Dean get up and fix their clothes ‘See you later’

 

 

‘FBI’ Sam says, flashing his badge as his brother does the same. The officer lifts the yellow tape and lets them pass.

‘Officer’ Dean flashes his badge to the cop standing next to the body, ‘What can you tell us about the victim?’

‘Anne Jones’ he says, a grim look on his face, ’43 years old, recently divorced, 3 kids. She was out on a bachelorette party, one of her friends was getting remarried.’

‘Cause of death?’ Sam asks, looking at the body and seeing the slush ooze out of her eyes.

‘No idea, we think it might me electrocution’ the medical examiner says, looking up, ‘Got to run some tests in the morgue before I can say anything else’.

‘Any witnesses?’ Sam asks, pulling out his pen and notebook as he scribbles down electrocution with a question mark.

‘Over there, the pretty girl’ the cop says, Dean straightens his shoulders, ‘And her boyfriend’

Dean slumps when he sees the guy, bigger than him, wider than him. And shit scary.

‘We’ll go question them’ Sam says, nodding towards his brother and the pair approaches the young couple.

‘So’ Dean whispers to his brother, ‘Liquefied insides, means we’re probably looking for an angel, right?’

‘Most likely’ he says, ‘But why is it killing middle-aged women? What’s his gist?’

‘I don’t know, let’s find out’.


	4. 'Right, dad?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A retreat’ Sam looks at the girl, intrigued, ‘What kind of’.  
> ‘That’s the fun part, dad’ Lydia smiles at Dean, ‘A family retreat’.  
> ‘What’s fun about that?’ Dean asks suspiciously, his jaw clenched.  
> ‘We’re going undercover’ she smiles, hooking her arm into Dean’s, ‘I signed us up, some bullshit story about mom leaving and us having trouble communicating. And there’ll be workshops, and food, and it’s gonna be a blast, Daddy’

‘Agent, your daughter Lydia is here to see you. Said she was supposed to meet you for lunch?’ the cop says, nodding towards Dean. Dean looks at him, then towards the tape.

‘My daughter?’ he asks, he nods and Sam grins at him for a second before turning to the witness again. Dean sighs and makes his way towards the redheaded girl.

 

‘Daughter?’ he asks, a bit insulted, ‘How old do you think I am?’

‘35’ she says, ‘I know you’re thirty five’

She turns towards a cop just out of hearing range who’s giving them a strange look, ‘Knocked up my mom in high school, never ran away from his responsibility’ she says towards him, a sweet smile on her lips ‘Right, dad?’

He sighs, ‘Yes, thanks, Lydia’ he mutters, ‘I’m sort of busy, can’t we do this in, let’s say - half an hour?’

‘No, we can’t’ she says, nodding towards Stiles and Malia a few feet further up the street, ‘We got news’.

 

‘So’ Sam asks, walking up to the teenagers with Dean and Lydia behind him, ‘What did you find?’

‘Not only have there been people turning up dead, there’s been a suspicious amount of dead cats too. Same cause of death as the victims. Strangest thing, all cats were the victim’s pet’ Malia says, ‘I could almost smell it on them’.

‘Smell what on them?’ Dean asks frowning at the strange girl. He still didn’t get it, her and the Stilinski kid. She was hot, he was… far from it.

But the red-headed banshee had told him why they were so good together, and he had to believe it when he saw the two look at each other. He also reminded herself that this girl had been stuck in the woods for 13 years living as a coyote. Which was weird even for his standards.

‘The desperation and pathetic’ she says, cringing her nose in disgust.

‘What does he smell of?’ Dean grins, nodding at her boyfriend.

‘We did some digging, and came across a retreat. Coincidently, all the victims stayed there before getting… slushee ’d’  she says, wisely ignoring Dean’s comment.

‘A retreat’ Sam looks at the girl, intrigued, ‘What kind of’.

‘That’s the fun part, dad’ Lydia smiles at Dean, ‘A family retreat’.

‘What’s fun about that?’ Dean asks suspiciously, his jaw clenched.

‘We’re going undercover’ she smiles, hooking her arm into Dean’s, ‘I signed us up, some bullshit story about mom leaving and us having trouble communicating. And there’ll be workshops, and food, and it’s gonna be a blast, Daddy’

‘Awh fuck’ he groans, ‘Why me? Why not Sammy?’

‘Because he’s younger than you, and not old enough to be believable to play my dad’ she says, with a tone of annoyance that it isn’t obvious to him, ‘Besides we have the most physical similarities. And don’t worry. We won’t be alone.’

‘What do you mean?’ Sam asks, frowning again. Stiles can’t help but wonder if the frowning is his go-to facial expression.

‘Malia and I just scored ourselves a job there’ he says, ‘She’ll be cleaning the rooms, and I’ll be cleaning the kitchen’

‘They’re even providing us with a room to stay’ Malia says, glancing at Stiles for a moment before shaking her head and focusing on the important things again.

‘Fine, what about Sammy?’ he asks, looking at his brother.

‘We need someone on the outside, obviously’ Lydia says, and then she freezes, earning her a weird look from Dean and Sam Winchester.

And a worried look from Stiles.

She turns her head, slightly, her eyes are wide, and her entire body seems tensed. And Stiles knows exactly what that means.

‘Okay’ he says, grabbing her hand and leading her towards his car, ‘We got to get her out of here’

‘Why?’ Sam asks, following them to the jeep.

‘Because she’s going to scream’.

 

 

Malia is on the ground, covering her ears. Stiles is right beside Lydia, eyeing her and making sure she’s okay. And Sam and Dean are standing in the corner of the room, staring at her in complete and utter shock.

‘Holy crap’ Dean says. He turns to his brother and mutters something about Angels, Stiles can’t quite understand them.

Lydia breathes in, slowly, and seems to be calming down, she’s still lightly shaking and her eyes are still wide, but Sam thinks that’s normal about her. She often has wide eyes.

‘So, anything on the supernatural frequency?’ Stiles asks, glancing at his girlfriend to make sure she’s fine.

‘I can’t make it out yet’ she says, ‘But I’m feeling a stronger pull to the family retreat’.

‘Are you sure you want to go there?’ Sam asks, concerned about the girl.

‘I don’t really have a choice’ she says, getting up with Stiles’ help.

‘besides, we have to get going. Check in is at four, and I still have to finish your fake ID’s’ Stiles says, he helps Lydia sit on the bed and grabs his bag, ‘Oh, and we’re going to need those herbs. Unless you want her to scream at night, too’

Dean nods towards Sam, and he grabs their stash of herbs, throwing it to Stiles.

‘Babe? You okay?’ Stiles turns towards Malia, and so do the Winchesters.

Her claws are out, her eyes have changed color and her face has partially shifted. And then she shifts back to normal, gets up and says; ‘Yeah, fine’.

 

Lydia doesn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. She’s vaguely aware of Dean getting a phone call from someone, and Malia sitting next to her and making her sleeping draft while Stiles fixes the ID’s with Sam. But mostly she just tries to focus on the humming. The supernatural frequency that is once again driving her crazy. And Malia takes her hand, softly squeezing it and she can’t help but remember that last time she had a humming they found her dad’s body. When she looks up and sees Malia ’s face, she knows she’s thinking the same thing.

She closes her eyes for a second, breathes in and out a few times, and then gets up. Malia has finished the draft, Sam and Stiles are still working on the ID’s, and Dean is just sitting there.

‘We should go out’ she says to Dean and Malia, ‘If we’re going to pretend to be related, we should get to know each other a bit better’

‘Fine’ Dean growls, stuffing a gun in the back of his jeans, ‘I’ll drive’.


	5. 'I told you to kick me out of the bed'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Wait’ Dean looks at the couple, ‘So the bruises and the scratches isn’t from hot freaky sex?’  
> A comment which earns him a dirty look from Sam, a disgusted look from Lydia and a look of complete shock from both Stiles and Malia.  
> ‘No’ Stiles says, ‘Why do people keep thinking that?’

The three of them find place in a diner. They talk, Malia mentions some of the habits Lydia has that she doesn’t notice about herself, Lydia talks about school for a moment, mentions her dog. Dean talks about food, mainly, his car and music. Then about demons for a second, until he notices that the girls are a bit freaked out about that and he stops.

‘I’m going to get a drink’ Lydia says, getting up.

 

 

‘Tell me though’ Dean whispers when Lydia leaves the table, leaning forward so only Malia can hear him, ‘You like to scratch your boyfriend a bit in the bedroom, huh? I noticed you guys get a little freaky. Is it the coyote thing?’

‘What do you mean, scratch?’ she asks, she glances at Stiles who just walked in with Sam and joins them.

‘well, yeah, he got scratches on his chest, bruises… you have claws’ he says, slowly drawing it out as if she doesn’t get it. Which for some reason she doesn’t. Lydia gets back, sipping from a glass of water and sits down next to Dean, and Malia turns towards Stiles. For some reason she looks mad.  

‘I told you to kick me out of the bed next time it happened’ she says, and both brothers and Lydia stare at the couple.

‘I’m not going to kick you out of the bed just because you’re having a nightmare, Malia’ he sighs, ‘I told you that before’.

‘Last time I almost killed you’ she says, clearly upset, and he sighs again.

‘You did not almost kill me’ he stares at her, ‘Besides, it’s not that bad. You’re not kicking that much anymore, all you do is scratch a bit. It’s okay’

‘No, it’s not’ she sounds concerned, ‘I don’t want you to get hurt. Especially not by me’.

‘Wait’ Dean looks at the couple, ‘So the bruises and the scratches isn’t from hot freaky sex?’

A comment which earns him a dirty look from Sam, a disgusted look from Lydia and a look of complete shock from both Stiles and Malia.

‘No’ Stiles says, ‘Why do people keep thinking that?’

‘What about the bite marks?’ Sam asks, unable to control his curiosity. A remark that turns both Stiles’ and Malia’s face bright red.

‘Well… his dad sleeps next door’ she smiles weakly, ‘And we didn’t really want to wake him up. It was like once, maybe twice that happened.’

‘Oh’ Lydia shudders, ‘I could’ve gone my entire life without knowing that’. ‘Let’s just eat, okay’ Stiles sighs, his cheeks a bright red.

‘Yes’ Dean says, getting the waitress attention and ordering them all burgers. When she brings them the food he takes some time to flirt with her, actually gets her number and proudly shows it to Sam, who just sighs. Stiles, however, is a little bit impressed.  They have lunch, then get back to the motel where Malia, Stiles, Dean and Lydia pack a bag.

 

‘Okay’ Lydia glares at Dean, ‘Are you ready?’

‘Kid, I was born ready’ he says, Lydia sighs.

‘You were born naked, don’t be such a smart-ass’ she says, tossing him her bag.

‘You’re the one to talk, know it all’ he retorts, and she laughs for a second before getting all serious again.

‘I’m a genius, I’m not being a smart-ass, I’m actually smart’ she tilts her head to the right and Dean realizes that she does that a lot, ‘I read’.

 


	6. 'I don’t know where she finds those guys!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh my god’ he says, leaning forwards, ‘You like him’.  
> ‘Yes, I like him’ she says, her cheeks turning red, ‘He’s my friend’.  
> ‘No’ he shakes his head, ‘Not like that, you like him, like him. As in, you totally want to do him’.
> 
> Dean is playing an overprotective father to Lydia.  
> And he's kind of enjoying it.

Dean tries not to grin. He’s supposed to be a concerned father, and if he’s anything, he’s committed to his undercover work. He’s just glad that he doesn’t have to wear shorts.

‘I don’t know where she finds those guys’ he says, gesturing towards Lydia, ‘She’s such a smart girl, yet she always comes home with the bad boys with police records and drugs’

‘Oh, god! Dad’ she sighs, playing a convinced spoilt brat, ‘Enrico didn’t have a police record. I loved him and you scared him away’. He looks around the circle at the other families. There’s a mother and a daughter who are a bit too attached to each other. A man with his stepson who can’t seem to get along, and a mother with her two kids who just won’t stop arguing about every little thing.

‘Dean. Why did you feel you couldn’t trust Enrico?’ the woman, mediating the conversation circle, says in a calm and hushed tone.

‘He just looked like a creep’ he says, staring at Lydia and giving her his best “ _I’m just worried about you, kid”_ look.

‘Could you trust your daughter to make the right judgment call?’ she asks, Dean shrugs. ‘I suppose’ he says, and then the conversation moves to one of the other fucked up families.

 

 

Dean turns in his bed. It’s awkward sharing a room with a girl who’s pretending to be his daughter.

‘I really need a drink’ he mutters, she’s till awake and she nods in agreement, and then she gets up and pulls a flask out of her bag, handing it to Dean.

‘You know, I think we could be related’ he grins, she smiles at him and strokes the hairs out of her eyes.

‘I don’t know. You’re too much of a jerk’ she smirks, taking the flask and taking a sip from it.

‘When?’

‘Well, to Stiles, mostly’ she says, ‘He’s the nicest guy in the world, and you keep acting as if it’s a miracle he has friends’.

Dean looks at her, studying her expression. It’s dark in the room, the only light coming from the street lantern outside. But he can see it, clearly, and suddenly everything makes sense.

‘Oh my god’ he says, leaning forwards, ‘You like him’.

‘Yes, I like him’ she says, her cheeks turning red, ‘He’s my friend’.

‘No’ he shakes his head, ‘Not like that, you like _like_ him. As in, you totally want to do him’.

‘I don’t want to _do_ him’ she says exasperated, ‘I mean, he’s cute, and sweet, and nice, and he’s always there for me. and then he has those Bambi eyes where ….’

She drifts of, lost in her thoughts about what she was planning to say. And Dean just sighs, ‘Damn. Have you ever made a move on him? Or thought about making a move?’ he asks, she shrugs.

‘We went to prom together, he asked me and I said yes to make my ex jealous’ she says, ‘And I was his anchor when he sacrificed himself. And then there was the kiss when he had that panic attack. But no. He’s happy with Malia. I’m not in the business of screwing up relationships’.

She leans over the bed again, grabbing her bag and pulling out the bottle with the draft in.

‘What does it do?’ Dean asks, nodding towards the bottle.

‘Dreamless sleep’ she says, ‘Heavenly bliss’. She takes a gulp and buts it back in her bag, ‘Goodnight, Dean’ she turns her back to him and drifts of soon after that.

Dean doesn’t. He lies awake for another half hour before he gets up feeling to jittery to sleep. He roams the hallways. And stops at a door, the only place two people are still awake, and presses his ear against the door to listen.

‘How’s it been?’ Stiles asks, ‘With Derek?’

‘Not as bad as I thought’ Malia replies, ‘It’s sort of funny how he’s all protective over me… you should have seen him when I left there to meet up with you’

‘I honestly can’t imagine it’ Stiles grins, ‘Mostly he’s just threatening me’.

‘But he likes you’ she replies, ‘in his own way… I mean… you did pull that Wolfsbane bullet out of his arm’.

‘Yeah, he wanted me to cut off his arm’ he says, ‘That was some fucked up shit’.

Malia giggles, and then she quiets down, ‘What’s on your mind?’ Stiles asks, she sighs again.

‘I was thinking about Echo-house. It’s been a year today’ she says softly.

‘I know’ he sighs, ‘It has crossed my mind too’.

‘I’m glad you’re here’ she mutters, ‘That you didn’t die. But those memories’.

‘Hey, not all of them were bad, right?’ he pulls her closer, and she giggles again.

‘No, they were not’ she sounds almost seductive, and it’s followed by the sound of a kiss.

‘Our first kiss’ Stiles smiles, ‘… and…’

‘Exactly’  there’s a pause, ‘You were so sweet. So considerate… I love you’.

‘I love you too, Malia’.

 

 

Dean shakes his head. This is just too corny for him. Don’t get it wrong, he’s happy for the guy, but still. It’s weird to hear him all so touchy feely and then remember him as the sarcastic little shit they met in Beacon Hills a few months back. The little kid that wasn’t impressed or scared of them at all, and it’s starting to dawn on him why that is. Why the brothers don’t scare him. It’s because he’s seen worse. And an even more terrifying thought comes to mind, he’s _been_ worse.

He shivers, shakes his head again and moves on through the hall, hoping to find more people still awake. It’s an idle trip down the hallway though. All there is to hear is snoring, and someone peeing. He sighs and gets back to their room, to crawl into bed. After that, he drifts off, haunted by a few nightmares.


	7. 'Is any FBI agent here real?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘That tattoo’ she says, pointing at the sigil on his chest, ‘That’s to keep demons from possessing you, right?’  
> ‘Yeah’ Dean gives her a surprised look, ‘How’d you know?’  
> ‘I read’, her eyes travel down to his arm, ‘Mark of Kane and Able’ she notes, ‘I hope you know the dangers of that’.  
> ‘Do you?’ he asks, she raises an eyebrow and purses her lips, ‘Of course you do, you read’.  
> She nods, and then disappears into the bathroom again to take a shower.

Lydia gets up early, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and sitting up in her bed, vaguely aware of where she is. And then Dean walks in wearing a towel, wet from taking a shower.

‘Hi there, kid’ he grins, grabbing a bunch of clothes from his bed. She sighs and gets out of the bed.

‘I’m gonna take a shower’ she says, ‘Please put some clothes on’. She looks at him for a second, studying the tattoo and then walks into the bathroom. When she sticks her head back out, two seconds later, she’s happy his wearing a pair of jeans.

‘That tattoo’ she says, pointing at the sigil on his chest, ‘That’s to keep demons from possessing you, right?’

‘Yeah’ Deangives her a surprised look, ‘How’d you know?’

‘I read’, her eyes travel down to his arm, ‘Mark of Kane and Able’ she notes, ‘I hope you know the dangers of that’.

‘Do you?’ he asks, she raises and eyebrow, ‘Of course you do, you read’.

She nods, and then disappears into the bathroom again to take a shower.

 

When they get to breakfast, there’s a lot of commotion going on.

‘What’s going on?’ Lydia asks one of the counselors, she shrugs.

‘Some FBI guy is here to ask a few questions’ she says, Dean raises his head to see who there is and then curses. The FBI agent approaches them, flashing his badge to the Counselor .

‘Can I speak to these two in private somewhere?’ he asks, the woman nods and directs them to a little office further on. The three walk in and as soon as the FBI agents closes the door Dean turns towards him and says, ‘The fuck are you doing here, Cas?’

‘Wait’ Lydia looks at him, ‘You know this guy? Is any FBI agent here real?’

‘Sam called me’ the man says, ignoring the girl’s comment while studying her, ‘Told me about the case’.

‘We got it under control, you know’ Dean sighs, Cas nods.

‘You think it could be a rogue angel?’ he asks, Dean nods.

‘Probably’ he says, ignoring Lydia’s strange look, ‘Unless you know about other things liquefying insides’.

‘I don’t’ he says matter of fact, ‘What about the cats?’

‘We’re working on it’ Lydia says, done with being ignored, ‘Malia knows more about it’.

He nods, and the door opens again, this time Stiles walks in.

‘Castiel?’ he says, and now Dean and Lydia are dumbfounded.

‘Wait… you know him?’ Dean asks, ‘How?’

‘We met six months ago’ Cas says, nodding politely at the teenager, ‘I came to Beacon Hills looking for you and Sam, you had just left’.

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’  Dean asks, Cas shrugs. He actually shrugs, and now Dean is even more surprised, because in all the time he’s known Cas, he can’t remember him actually shrugging as a response.

‘I didn’t see the point’ he simply says.

‘Ah, come on’ Stiles smiles at the Winchester, ‘It’s not like he told me all of your secrets… just a few’.

‘Ah, shut up, Stiles’ Dean growls, ‘What kind of name is Stiles anyways?’

‘It’s not his name’ Lydia says, and the two men turn to her, ‘It’s a nickname’.

‘Really? What’s your real name?’ Dean asks, suddenly curious, Stiles just grins.

‘Nobody knows’ Lydia says, ‘It’s Beacon Hills best kept secret’.

‘Apart from all the were-animals’ Dean adds, Lydia grins.

‘Nope, more people know about the were-animals. Only 2 people know Stiles’ real name’ she says, ‘But that’s not the point. Did you find anything?’

‘Sort of’ Stiles says, ‘Last night we found – Stop staring at me, doofus – we were cleaning up and there were like 10 bags of cat food in the storage room’.

‘So?’ Cas asks, he tilts his head and Lydia does the exact same thing, which makes them suddenly look like siblings.

‘There aren’t any cats’ he says, ‘So, it’s weird, suspicious and kinda gross cause the only explanation that doesn’t involve murder is that they feed it to their clientele’.

‘That’s disgusting’ Dean remarks.

‘That’s what she said’ Stiles comments, Dean stares at him, did this kid just make a – that’s what she said – joke? Seriously?

‘No, I mean, that’s what Malia said. When I told her about the catfood, and if they could be feeding it to their guests’ he clarifies, Dean nods, a bit relieved that the kid isn’t a complete sicko.

‘I’ll bring Sam up to speed’ Cas says, ‘And I’ll ask around about the angels, if there are any rogues’. Dean nods, and Castiel gives a polite nod to both Lydia and Stiles before leaving.

 

 

‘Okay’ Lydia crosses her arms and turns towards Dean, ‘You owe us an explanation, about angels, liquefying intestines? What the fuck, dude’.

‘Oh god! Look, I’ll give you the cliff notes’ he says, ‘Sam did the trials to slam the gates of hell. We stopped cause he would die. Metatron lured Castiel into doing the trials of Heaven to slam those gates. But it was a trick and all the angels fell to earth. They’re not really good with people. Some are, most aren’t. God is gone, a lot of angels are claiming to be the new God and are killing people who sin’.

‘So, the angels are mostly emotionally challenged?’ Stiles summarizes, ‘and don’t yet understand that murder is wrong?’

Dean nods slowly, amazed that this kid manages to explain the whole shitload in one simple sentence.

The angels are emotionally challenged and don’t yet understand that murder is wrong.

‘Pretty much’ he says, ‘Thing is, all angels had some sort of job. So they think they’re doing the right thing. A while back we had an angel who freed people from pain by killing ‘em. But he didn’t distinguish between teenage heartbreak and dying of incurable disease pain’.

‘Oh. Their internal meter of moral is broken?’ Lydia says, and Dean is once again amazed by how these kids seem to get it right away.

‘So’ Stiles says, leaning against the desk and thinking out loud, ‘We are probably dealing with some angel concerned with animal wellbeing. Maybe he thinks that people with pets shouldn’t leave them behind to focus on their family?’

‘That’s a possibility’ Dean says, scratching the back of his head, ‘Sammy is usually the guy who does the research and shit’.

‘Wait, you divide the work between you guys?’ Lydia smiles weakly, ‘I guess that makes sense. Stiles and Kira usually do the research’.

‘Kira was the fox, right?’ Dean asks, Stiles nods.

‘We got to get back’ Lydia says, ‘before they get suspicious’.

‘Right’ Stiles stops Lydia as she places her hand on the doorknob, ‘You’re okay, though? I mean… the noises aren’t too bad?’

‘They’re…’ she pauses for a second, trying to think of the right word, ‘bearable’.

‘Okay. If it gets too much. Talk to us!’ he says, and then he lets her open the door and leaves walking in the other direction.

‘What does he mean with noises?’ Dean asks, catching up to Lydia. He knew about the supernatural frequency and the screaming but…

‘I thought you were a banshee’ he whispers, ‘Do you hear things… all the time?’

‘Yes’ she says, blinking her eyes a few times to push back tears, ‘When I get a signal… it keeps getting stronger and stronger until I can’t stand it anymore. That’s why I came to find  you. Because the sound I’m picking up? It’s you’.


	8. 'Speechless huh? That’s a first'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Okay, thanks Sam. I’ll let Dean and the others know’ he says, he pauses for a while, not sure whether he’ll ask, ‘this Castiel dude… how come he’s so obsessed with Dean?’  
> ‘No idea’ Sam grins, ‘He, erm, raised Dean from perdition. Saved his soul and shit. Maybe he wants to make sure his little project was worthwhile’.  
> ‘Yeah, I guess. Bye’ and then he hangs up.

Sam leaned back in his chair tickling away on his laptop. Castiel just left after bringing him up to speed about the angel linked to animals. So now he was looking up anything he could find about angels being a bit too fond of animals. He’d found something about Raphael, and Ariel. But they only talked about healing animals. His third hit, however seemed promising. He picked up his phone and dialed his brother’s number, who didn’t pick up.

Plan B, he sighs, and dials Stiles’ number.

‘Hi, what’d you find?’ Stiles says as he picks up

 **‘** Getting straight to the point, huh?’ Sam grins, ‘Okay. Hayyel. Listen to this _Hayyel protects the wild animals of the earth. Hayyel teaches mankind that just as angels were created to watch over humans, humans are to be the caretakers of animals and to Love them in appropriate and sensitive ways.’_

‘Great. We got a name. So we can be quite certain that we’re looking for an angel, that’s something’ Stiles says, sounding a bit tired, ‘How is she usually depicted?’

‘Good question’ Sam says, ‘Always different, but almost always surrounded by animals. Safe to say she won’t be using any animal products. And usually wears a pendant depicting an owl’.

‘Okay, thanks Sam. I’ll let Dean and the others know’ he says, he pauses for a while, not sure whether he’ll ask, ‘this Castiel dude… how come he’s so obsessed with Dean?’

‘No idea’ Sam grins, ‘He, erm, raised Dean from perdition. Saved his soul and shit. Maybe he wants to make sure his little project was worthwhile’.

‘Yeah, I guess. Bye’ and then he hangs up.

 

 

‘What do you mean it’s me?’ Dean asks, sitting across Lydia, she shrugs.

‘I don’t know. It’s the sound of your breathing. And then screaming… and I don’t know’ she says, ‘The sound of you clicking your gun, pulling out a knife… and then falling over’.

‘I thought… I thought your frequency gift led you to dead people’ he says slowly, trying to not take it too seriously.

‘It does’ she says, ‘I’ve been able to stop it, once or twice. It will be fine… maybe you should tell me how to kill an angel though’

‘Yeah, fine’ Dean says, still distracted, ‘I still don’t get why it’s be coming after me…’

‘Have you ever killed any animals?’ Lydia asks, Dean shakes his head, ‘Sure? I thought you’d killed werewolves and stuff’.

‘Wait, does that count as animals?’ he asks, Lydia nods, ‘Okay, then I get why the angel wants to whack me’.

Lydia’s phone bleeps and she checks the screen.

‘Sam called Stiles, we have a name’ she says, showing the text to Dean.

_[message]_

_Hayyel teaches mankind that just as angels were created to watch over humans, humans are to be the caretakers of animals and to Love them in appropriate and sensitive ways._

_Look for a vegan looking chick._

_[end of message]_

 

‘Hayyel’ Lydia mutters to herself, ‘Hayyel Hayyel… What was the Counselor ’s name yesterday?’

‘Jen?’ he asks, she shakes her head, muttering the name again

‘No, her last name’ she clarifies. He sighs, trying to remember.

‘Something weird, with a B and an R. Brawnly?’

‘Was it Bewahren?’ she asks, Dean nods.

‘yeah, I think so’ he says, ‘Why?’

‘Cause that’s German for Hayyel’ she says, ‘I’m texting the pack’.

‘I’m getting my angel blade’ Dean mutters, ‘And you’re coming with me’.

 

Lydia follows him, texting Stiles and Malia on the way to their room. She waits by the door as he grabs something out of his bag, a long, silver blade.

‘What’s that?’ she asks, gazing at the blade.

‘This’ he says, holding it up, ‘is and angel blade. It’s about the only thing that can kill it’

‘Kill?’ she asks, her eyes wide again, ‘You’re going to kill her?’

‘Yes’ he replies, and she is shocked.

‘Is it… is it that easy for you?’ she asks, staring at him, ‘Killing someone? Cause it doesn’t even seem to bother you… why is that, Dean Winchester?’

‘Kiddo, that’s a long story’ he says, putting the blade in the back of his jeans after winding a rag around it, ‘let’s just say I’ve been to hell, and they still had some vacancies’.

Lydia’s phone bleeps again, and she looks at the screen.

‘She’s not here today, can’t find anything about her on record. She’s back tomorrow’ Lydia says, reading Malia’s text, ‘So, what do we do?’

‘We stay undercover’ Dean sighs, ‘Avoid drawing attention to ourselves. Which means, workshops’.

They walk towards the gathering room together, and before they go in Dean stops her.

‘I have to know’ he says, ‘If you can do it, if needed… can you kill her?’

‘I don’t know’ she pauses for a moment. And for a second she’s afraid, because she does know, she knows the answer, and the answer terrifies her more than any monster she’s seen so far.

‘Yes’.

 

 

Lydia had dreaded these things, workshops. Sure, it was part of the undercover work, but these mindfulness things were absolute crap. They had split the kids from the parents, and each kid was now sitting in the circle with their eyes closed. Except her, because she wasn’t an idiot. And… wait … did that kid have his eyes open too? He smiles at her, even winks, and although she doesn’t want to, she can’t help but think that he looks kind of cute. And so very normal. And normal is sort of nice.

 

‘Where’ve you been?’ Dean asks when Lydia gets back into the room.

‘Erm… I was talking to Malia’ she says, smiling for a second and then looking for something in her bag, ‘Actually, I’m meeting her now’.

‘D’you want me to come with?’ Dean asks, half getting off the bed.

‘No, no. It’s fine, just girly talk’ she smiles again, her lips pressed together in an almost smile, ‘Don’t wait up’. She’s out the door again, Dean shrugs it off and grabs his laptop to do some “research”.

 

Dean yawns, stretching out as he wakes up the next morning and turns. And then he’s suddenly very awake, because Lydia’s bed is empty, and it doesn’t look like she slept in it.

‘Fuck’ he says, grabbing the blade and his phone, dialing Stiles’ number.

‘Hi, Dean’ Stiles sounds cheerie, ‘Ready to kill some evil?’

‘Yeah, have you seen Lydia?’ he asks, ‘She’s not here, her bed hasn’t been slept in’.

‘Oh, it hasn’t?’ he asks, Malia is suddenly laughing in the background, ‘Well… she’s probably still with that guy’.

‘What guy?’ Dean asks.

‘The guy who came in stepfather… not to bad looking. Brown hair, nice cheekbones’ he says, ‘Dude, didn’t you notice her flirting with him?’

‘Are you telling me that she went off for some hanky-panky in the middle of a situation?’ he asks, and although Stiles can’t see it, he just knows that Dean has his eyebrows raised and is doing the “fuck this shit” blink with his eyes.

‘Ah, come on. She deserves it’ he smiles, ‘Don’t you remember being young, Dean?’

‘Ah’ another pause, Stiles grins.

‘Speechless huh? That’s a first’ he laughs, Dean can hear Malia say something in the background he doesn’t quite understand, and then there’s a growl, ‘Shit.. gotta go. See you later, dumbo’.

That’s when the door opens and Lydia walks in, wearing last night’s outfit and a smile.

‘Hi, Dean. Did you sleep okay?’ she asks, throwing her jacket on the bed and stretching out.

‘Where the fuck did you go?’ he asks, and suddenly he realizes that he does sound like a concerned father, and that sorta scares him.

‘Geez, calm down, will ya?’ she leans over her bed and grabs some clean clothes, ‘If I have to find a dead body, I’m allowed to have some fun’.

‘Nobody said anything about a dead body, kid’ Dean sighs, grabbing a shirt from the chair next to him, ‘Don’t freak out before anything happens’.

‘God, you really don’t get it, do you’ she says, ‘Nobody ever says anything about a body. I still find them. I get in my car to meet a friend, and I end up somewhere completely different finding a body. The sheriff station has already nicknamed me the finder. So shut up, Dean. I’m gonna take a shower’.


	9. 'You think you’re so smart, don’t you?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I called Derek’ Stiles says, ‘He’s on his way to pick you up. I packed our stuff, if we need to make a quick getaway’.  
> ‘You called him?’ she says, sounding a bit mad but mostly relieved, ‘Why?’  
> ‘Because I don’t want you to be in danger’ he says, ‘I know you have claws and all, but I don’t care. I’ll come with you if you …’  
> ‘No’ she interrupts him, ‘You need to stay to protect Lydia. Besides… you know how Derek feels about you’.  
> ‘Derek was the not alpha, right? Big and scary?’ Dean asks, Lydia nods.

‘So, you okay?’ Stiles asks, turning off the water from the shower.

‘Yeah, I’m fine’ she smiles, ‘I really have to get a handle on this’.

‘I don’t get it though’ he hands her a towel, ‘You’ve never had problems with involuntary shifting before’.

‘I know… do you think it might be that angel thing?’ she asks, drying herself off and reaching for a clean shirt.

‘Has to be’ he says, ‘Look, we’ll be out of here by tonight. But if it gets to worse dangerous, call Derek to pick you up. Promise?’

‘Okay’ she smiles, ‘Let’s get some breakfast’.

 

 

‘Okay, what was that with you guys this morning on the phone?’ Dean asks as he joins them at their table, ‘Is everything okay?’

‘That angel’s presence is influencing my control to shift’ Malia whispers, ‘I can’t stay much longer, we have to hurry’.

‘I called Derek’ Stiles says, ‘He’s on his way to pick you up. I packed our stuff, if we need to make a quick getaway’.

‘You called him?’ she says, sounding a bit mad but mostly relieved, ‘Why?’

‘Because I don’t want you to be in danger’ he says, ‘I know you have claws and all, but I don’t care. I’ll come with you if you …’

‘No’ she interrupts him, ‘You need to stay to protect Lydia. Besides… you know how Derek feels about you’.

‘Derek was the not alpha, right? Big and scary?’ Dean asks, Lydia nods.

‘Yes, he is’ she smiles, ‘Used to be alpha, though. Gave it up to heal Cora. Still scary though’.

‘Not when he’s with Jake’ Stiles grins, ‘I mean, according to Malia, right?’

‘Yeah, not scary then’ she confirms, ‘real scary when he walked in on me and Stiles’.

‘Awkward’ Dean remarks, ‘Enough chit chat, what’s the plan?’

‘Well’ Stiles smiles leaning forwards, ‘She’ll be in the counselor’s room in half an hour, after that she goes by the rooms to check whether everyone is out and goes to the meeting room’

‘So, we attack as she goes by the rooms?’ Lydia asks, Stiles nods.

‘Yes, that’s best’ Dean agrees, ‘Let’s get ready’.

‘Okay, and I’ll go pack’ Malia sighs, getting up with the rest, ‘I’ll see you after’. And before she heads off in the other direction she gives Stiles a goodbye kiss.

 

 

‘You think you’re so smart, don’t you?’ the angel stares at them, the three of them gathered in Dean and Lydia’s room.

‘I am smart’ Lydia says, crossing her arms.

‘Not smart enough’ the angel says, ‘You think I wouldn’t notice? Loudly discussing angels and demons and werewolves?’

‘You can’t kill me’ Lydia looks at the angel, or to be exact, the vessel that the angel has possessed, ‘I never hurt an animal’.

‘You’ve been bitten by a dog once, why did the dog bite you?’ the angel asks, gazing at her ankle.

‘Telluric currents’ she says, ‘I never hurt an animal. Neither of us has’.

‘He has’ she says, pointing at Dean.

‘Self- preservation’ Stiles says, placing himself between the angel and Dean, ‘And you can’t kill me either’

‘Why do you smell of coyote?’ she asks, and Dean can’t help but scoff at that comment.

‘Why do you smell of cat food?’ he retorts, crossing his arms. Dean has to admit, the kid got balls. He hasn’t met many teenagers that would put themselves in danger like that.

‘You humans don’t take care of your animals. Do you know how many stray cats there are in this town? And then you gather them up and kill them?’ she asks, ‘You were put here to protect them, like we protect you’

‘Well, you’re not really protecting us now, are you’ Dean says, ‘And I’m sorry, but we can’t have you kill any more people’.

‘Dean Winchester’ the angel raises her own angel blade and Lydia’s eyes widen, ‘You want to fight me?’

That’s when Dean pulls out his own blade, and stiles is brave, but he isn’t stupid, he knows that this is the perfect moment to get out of the way. So he grabs Lydia and pulls her out of the way with him.

The two fight, and it’s terrifying to watch, Lydia is grabbing his arm and it almost hurts. And then the angel makes a move, and dean’s blade slides over the floor, landing at Stiles ’s feet. He reaches, to pick it up, but Lydia beats him to it.

‘Lydia, you don’t have to’ he says, but it’s too late. The blade is already in the angel’s back. And Lydia collapses.

‘We have to go’ Dean says, grabbing her, ‘Stiles, grab our stuff, quickly’

Stiles runs, almost tripping over his own feet, grabbing everything off the bed and floor stuffing it in the two bags. Dean picks up Lydia, grabs a blanket from the bed and tosses it over the angel.

‘I killed her’ Lydia whispers, ‘I killed her, I killer her, o my god…’

Her breathing gets shallow, and then she’s hyperventilating.

‘Oh, crap! Stiles, she’s having a panic attack, what do I do?’ Dean shouts towards the bathroom, where he’s tossing everything into a bag.

‘She has to get her breathing under control’ he says, walking in and pushing the bag into his arms, ‘Here, let me’

He sits down with her, softly pushing her face away from the dead angel, ‘Lydia… it’s okay. Calm down. Breathe!’ he says, and to Dean’s surprise he’s completely calm, ‘Think of something else.’

‘Think of what?’ she asks, still struggling to control her breathing.

‘Think of… last week. Remember? When you and Danny went to that club? And those two girls kept flirting with him? And you couldn’t stop laughing?’ he says, she looks at him, tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face, ‘See. Think of that. Because it’s okay, Lydia. It’s okay’

‘Time to go’ Dean says, ‘You got her?’

‘I do’ he says, and the trio leaves.


	10. 'And I got a waitress to call'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the brothers walk out of the hotel they find Lydia standing next to Stiles, who is being pushed against the wall by the not-alpha-still-scary werewolf Derek.  
> ‘I missed you too, Derek’ the kid says, to which the werewolf rolls his eyes and lets the kid go.  
> ‘ready to go?’ he asks Malia, she nods.  
> ‘Actually, Derek’ Stiles stops him for a second, ‘Could you get Lydia a ride back too?’  
> ‘Why?’ Lydia and Malia reply in unison, and Malia finished the question, ‘Where are you going?’  
> ‘I got a little thing to take care of’ he says, ‘I’ll be back in Beacon Hills in two days, tell dad not to worry’

It’s quiet as they pack. Malia is at the motel, waiting outside with Derek, and the Winchesters are next door packing as well.

There’s a short knock on the door, and Sam walks in.

‘Hi’ he says, ‘Just checking on Lydia’

‘I’m fine, besides killing someone’ she says flatly, her lips once again pressed into a smile.

‘Look’ Sam sits on the bed, ‘The moment the angel takes over, the person that used to be there is gone. Completely. They give the angel permission to get in. And the person that was there is gone. You didn’t kill someone, Lydia. Trust me’

‘Doesn’t change much’ Lydia comments, ‘Because something is still dead because of me. I didn’t even … one second I was standing behind Stiles, the next my hand is on the blade that is in its back’

‘Are you saying you don’t remember?’ Stiles asks, she nods, her eyes wide.

‘It’s like … the banshee took over’ she says, ‘Like when we were in that motel and I heard those people killing themselves. Like when I was in that fugue state, when Peter’.

‘Then it wasn’t you’ Stiles says, placing an arm around her protectively, ‘You didn’t kill anyone.’

‘You think?’ she asks, Stiles nods and Lydia turns to Sam to ask for confirmation, and he nods too, mostly because Stiles’ look is telling him to.

‘We’ll ask Deaton when we get back’ he says, ‘I’m sure he knows some more about Banshees. And if it gets too much, you know what to do, right?’

‘Yeah, just scream’ she smiles weakly, even though her eyes are still holding back tears, ‘Thanks, Stiles’.

 

‘So, how is she?’ Dean asks when Sam gets back in the room. He’s sitting on the bed, cleaning his gun again.

‘Still shaken up’ he says, a look of amazement on his face, ‘This Stiles kid actually convinced her that it wasn’t her fault. And she’s sort of okay now’

‘I got to say’ Dean glances at the shared wall, ‘I’m kinda glad the kid is on our side. Half of the time he scares the shit out of me, the other half I want to hit him’.

‘Yeah, I get what you mean’ Sam says, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them in his bag, ‘He’d make a good hunter if he was willing to kill’

‘I don’t think he is’ his brother tosses the gun into his bag, ‘Willing to kill, I mean. For fuck’s sake, half his friends are werewolves, and he’s dating a coyote’.

‘It does take a special sort of guy to knowingly dating a Coyote’ Sam says, closing his laptop.

‘Says the guy who dated a werewolf’

‘Shut up, Dean’

 

When the brothers walk out of the hotel they find Lydia standing next to Stiles, who is being pushed against the wall by the not-alpha-still-scary werewolf Derek.

‘I missed you too, Derek’ the kid says, to which the werewolf rolls his eyes and lets the kid go.

‘ready to go?’ he asks Malia, she nods.

‘Actually, Derek’ Stiles stops him for a second, ‘Could you get Lydia a ride back too?’

‘Why?’ Lydia and Malia reply in unison, and Malia finished the question, ‘Where are you going?’

‘I got a little thing to take care of’ he says, ‘I’ll be back in Beacon Hills in two days, tell dad not to worry’

‘You know that won’t help’ Lydia says, ‘He’ll still worry’.

‘Yeah’ he says, the two girls get into the car, and he stops Derek, ‘Look after them for me, okay. Lydia… she’s going to have a tough couple of days.’

‘Yeah, I’ll watch them’ he says, and before he gets into the car he pauses, ‘Stiles… don’t get killed’.

‘Awh’ Stiles smiles at him, ‘I love you too, sourwolf’.

Derek sighs, gets into the car and the trio drives off.

Dean grins, the kid got spunk. He’s never seen anyone so fearless around a grown werewolf, except maybe him and his brother. And they had experience dealing with scare shit.

‘and he hasn’t try to kill you yet?’ Sam asks the boy as the car drives off.

‘Meh, not kill, only maim’ he says, ‘I saved his ass a couple of times, so he tolerates me. Derek is… just moody’.

He tosses his bag in the back of his car and pulls out his phone to send a text to someone. When he turns around again, the Winchesters are loading their stuff in their car, a black impala.

‘So, what’s next for you?’ Stiles asks, looking at the two brothers.

‘Well, I really need a drink’ Dean grins, as he pulls out a piece of paper, ‘and I got a waitress to call’.

‘How about you?’ he asks, he looks at the kid, differently than he had 3 days ago when he arrived at their motel.

‘I’m meeting up with a friend to help him out with something’ he says, and then his phone rings and he picks up.

‘Hi there, Isaac’ he waves at the two brothers and turns around, ‘So, what is this thing you need my help with?’

He pauses, and then turns around again.

‘Hej, guys’ he shouts, ‘Quick question… do you happen to have a flare gun I could borrow?’

‘What for?’ Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well, my friend’s got some trouble with a Wendigo’ he grins.

‘sorry, kiddo. Don’t have one’ Dean says, ‘But good luck’.

‘Thanks anyway’ Stiles waves again, turning back to his phone, ‘On my way, wolf boy. Be there soon.’

And then he gets into his car, and drives off.


End file.
